Nineteen Years of Freedom
by angelwings12
Summary: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Fic beginning just after the battle. My version of events! First fic, please read and review! Open to suggestions. Disclaimer: Any and all material belongs to JKR. I own nothing. SUSPENDED
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Harry Potter and the Years of Freedom**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Fred was dead.

That was the only coherent thought running through Ginny's mind as she wandered aimlessly down the corridor.

She had excused herself from the Great Hall, all the dead and dying lying around her was too much to take. And to see Fred – her beloved brother, who has always been so full of life and laughter, lying still, broken on the floor. Her mother had barely paused in her terrible broken-hearted crying to let her go. And the bodies of the people next to him, Lupin and Tonks.

So young. Why? This was the question that screamed in Ginny's mind. Why were they gone? It was such an easy answer, and yet so hard to comprehend.

Voldemort.

It was funny (in a cold way) how he could continue to plague their lives even though he too, was now dead. So much destruction. The corridor Ginny was walking down was littered with smashed glass, broken tables and pieces of rusty armour. The wall to her right had been completely knocked down, leaving a gaping hole in the side.

Ginny cringed, remembering how that had happened. She has been outside in the grounds, racing frantically through the duellers, racing to find Harry, to check he was alright when a blinding flash of green light had struck the side of the castle.

The explosion was catastrophic. Everyone in the grounds ducked or shielded their ears as the wall was blasted away. And there he was ... she remembered screaming his name in agony, as he was thrown back. And seeing Fred, for the first time, still and lifeless ...

She blinked back hot tears that were threatening to spill and hurried from the damned scene. She couldn't see how they would go on. Everything seemed so worthless. So many innocent lives lost, and for what? She reminded herself that it was all for the greater good. The greater, damn good.

Voldemort was gone, yes. But with him he had taken Fred from them. He had taken Lupin and Tonks, the happy newlyweds. He taken Teddy Lupin's parents from him. That little boy would never know what wonderful people his mother and father were.

He had also taken the future away from all those who had lost loved ones. The future, once filled with so many possibilities, was now a bleak, grey nothingness. And suddenly, Ginny was already sick of it.

She was sick that Voldemort had made her grieve. That he had taken such a bright light out of her life. But she had Harry. Her lifeline to cling to. A flame began to burn inside her, a rebellious flame that refused to feel nothing.

And she wanted to feel. She wanted Harry to make her feel things she'd never felt before.

Unconsciously, her path changed. She was not wandering aimlessly, her feet were taking her to him. To Harry. She knew she'd find him in the Gryffindor common room.

She was excited now, adrenaline rushing through her veins making her head swim. Her pace quickened into a run. She skidded to halt in front the Portrait, but the fat lady wasn't there. She, like all the other portraits in the school, was downstairs, mourning for the dead and rejoicing the victory. Ginny wrenched it open and burst inside, eyes blazing, breathing hard.

There they were. Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting huddled by the window sill. Hermione was leaning against Ron, their hands entwined. She had one hand resting on top of Harry's, and Ron's arm was around his shoulder. They all looked up in alarm at the sound of her entering. Ron took in her frenzied appearance and started.

"Gin ...? Whats wrong?" The terror in his voice was barely concealed. His hand twitched towards his wand in his pocket.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, nothing else. I came to find you." She spoke these last few words to Harry. They gazed into each other's eyes. His bright green ones into her soft brown ones.

"Ginny." He whispered her name like a prayer.

"Ron, let's go for a walk." Hermione smiled, for the first time that night. Ron looked between Ginny and Harry, and let her pull him away without comment.

As soon as they were gone, Ginny and Harry moved towards each other like opposite magnets would draw each other in. He touched her cheek ever so softly, his eyes full of wonder. He gazed at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She felt some of the tension leave her, feeling safe for the first time since they were together. A tingle of joy spread through her, at seeing him.

"Harry ..." Her voice was thick with grief and sadness. A tear fell down her already wet cheeks. He choked, holding back his own grief and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, moulding her body to his like he couldn't get her close enough.

She hugged him back tighter. Her long red hair fell around his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," His voice broke on the last word. "For everything." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. She pulled back.

"What? You don't have anything to be sorry for. Nothing is your fault, Harry Potter." She chided him. His eyes narrowed.

"Everything is my fault. The fight, the ... deaths, and us. I'm sorry Ginny, I never should have left you." He blinked back furious tears.

"Harry Harry Harry," Ginny crooned, cradling his face. "Your back now," She whispered. "You're back, you're safe and alive and that is all I have been praying for. You've just made the world safe for thousands of people out there. They gave their lives for that. You're the bravest person I know." She choked back a sob. "I thought I'd lost you for good. You can't imagine how that feels."

Silent tears streamed down her face. "When you came out of the forest -" She squeezed her eyes shut, relieving what had been the worst moment of her life.

_Hagrid had emerged from the trees, clutching Harry in his arms. She had been filled with triumph and joy; not understanding the situation. _

_The next few moments had passed like a slow-motioned nightmare. Voldemort had stepped out from behind Hagrid. Screams erupted from all around her. Harry's head lolled over Hagrid's arm, hanging life-less ..._

_Hermione and Ron's screams, "Harry! Harry!"_

_And her own, although she couldn't remember even opening her mouth, a heartbroken anguished yell, "Harry!" and her knees collided with the hard ground, even as hands gripped her, pulling her back up, she sank back down again. Her eyes were burned, her heart felt like it had been torn from her body, leaving behind a cold, life-less shell._

Harry wiped away her tears, even as his own coated his cheeks.

"And now you're here!" She sobbed, almost inconsolable. Her fingers tightened around his arms, as if she expected him to vanish in a puff of smoke.

Harry cupped her face in his hands. She was beautiful, even with red, puffy eyes and tears falling freely, she shone with a light that Harry could hardly bear to look away from.

"Ginny," He said. "I promise to never leave you again." He gazed into eyes earnestly. "Never. So much grief, so much sadness you shouldn't have felt. I promise to try and make you happy every day of my life."

She gazed back into his eyes, thrilled by the seriousness and conviction of his words. He brushed the tears off her face again, and leaned down to touch her lips with his.

Her mouth moved against his hungrily, savouring everything about him. His hands were tangled in her hair, clutching her to him.

The kiss was full of everything they had denied themselves over the past year. It was full of sadness and grief, but also of longing, happiness and hunger.

When they finally broke apart, Ginny smiled for the first time since the battle had started the previous night. "So I guess you didn't meet any Veela girls on your travels?" she asked, reminding him of the last time they had been alone together.

He gave a noise that sounded like a half-laugh. "No, I didn't. But even if I did, I wouldn't see them. I don't see anyone but you, Gin." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, affectionately. She pulled him in for another hug, and they stood there like that, till the sun rose, bathing the common room with golden light, mirroring the victory of the previous night.

"I love you Gin,"

"I love you too, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2: Life Continues

**Harry Potter and the Years of Freedom**

**Chapter 2: Life Continues**

Harry was sitting in the middle of his four-poster bed in his dormitory with his knees drawn up to his chest, staring at the red hangings closing him in. He had been sitting like that, in silence and alone, thinking, since the day after the battle.

He and Ginny had parted, she to her grieving family, and he to the safety of his dormitory, only emerging to eat breakfast and dinner in the Great Hall, where he spoke little to anyone.

The survivors of the battle had been welcomed to stay in the castle for a while, to come to terms with the events and to avoid the reporters that had flooded Hogsmeade and the surrounding area, in hopes of getting an interview with 'The Boy Who Defeated He Who Must Not Be Named'. Harry didn't mind. It provided him with quiet, as he sought peace of mind (not that it came).

Ron and Hermione had been checking in on him every couple of hours. At first, Ron had wanted to stay with him, but Hermione, ever understanding, persuaded him away. "Give him a little time Ron. He'll come around." He was grateful to her. Whatever Ginny might say, he was responsible for the deaths of so many – he could hardly face the Weasley family now, and preferred not to intrude their mourning.

He sighed. He and Ginny had come to a sort of unspoken agreement, and though he had suffered for long enough without her, he was glad. She needed to be with her family, and they needed to deal with Fred's death. They told no-one about their reunion, Harry didn't want to cause the Weasleys any more strife; the brothers had been more than upset when he had broken Ginny's heart, and they had enough to deal with now without the news that they were back together.

And then there was his own guilt. Did he even deserve Ginny now? Now that he was to blame for her brother's untimely death? The ghosts of the battle continued to plague him, forbidding him to sleep, or do anything else. He had found out the previous day that there would be a mass memorial service soon for all who perished during the battle. He would attend, of course, even though it would make him feel worse, he could not leave Hogwarts without paying his last respects.

Then, he didn't know where he would go. He certainly couldn't go back to the Burrow. He couldn't live each day seeing the sorrow, the accusing looks on the faces of those he had regarded as close as family. He wouldn't cause any more pain and suffering. Maybe he could live at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was his, after all.

He regretted the rash promise he had made Ginny. That he would try to make her happy every day of his life. He wanted nothing more than to see that promise through to the end, but he could not bring himself to be with her. Not after what he had done. He could have saved Fred. He had, after all, saved his own life on countless occasions. If he had been more ready, if he had been on the lookout for possible danger, if he had –

"Harry?"

"You there, mate?"

The voices of his best friends interrupted his train of thought. The bed curtains were drawn back, and bright sunlight pierced his eyes. After blinking several times, he looked up to see the familiar bushy brown hair of Hermione, and Ron's bright red tousled head, that reminded him so much of Ginny ...

"Harry, you look terrible." Hermione said gently, sitting down on the edge of his bed, peering at him with concerned eyes.

He _felt _terrible. He hadn't slept in days, and he hadn't gone to dinner the previous night, seeing the bereft look on Mrs Weasley's face again had been too much to handle.

"We're all worried about you, Harry." This time it was Ron, who was squinting at him with an air of examining something he had never seen before. "Mum says you need to eat something."

At the mention of Mrs Weasley, he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Harry, talk to us." Hermione pleaded.

He looked up, all his grief and regret evident on his face. "It's my fault Hermione, what do you want me to say?" He said quietly. "It's all my fault."

"Actually Harry, I'd say it was all Voldemort's fault, but you know. That's just me." Ron joked feebly. It was the mention of Voldemort's name, more than anything, that brought Harry out of his self-induced stupor.

He looked at Ron, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, in spite of his mood. "You said his name?"

"Well, you know. Now he's been defeated by you ... not that scary anymore. I mean, it's not as though you're special, or anything." Ron grinned at him.

The weight he had been carrying for the past few days lifted a little. His friends weren't treating him any differently. But still –

"Ron, about Fred," he began, talking to the sheets.

Ron stopped him. "He knew what he was getting into." He said, the grin disappearing from his face.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. He tried to convey everything he felt into those two words. More than anyone, he did not want to lose Ron.

"Honestly Harry, you might be the saviour of our world, but you're really not that smart!" Ron stared at him in disbelief. "Like anyone blames you! Like you haven't done enough!"

"He blames himself." Hermione said quietly. She had been listening to their exchange, watching Harry fervently. "But Harry, he's right. Of course we're all sad about Fred," Ron nodded. "But we'll deal with it in time. Just like you've had to deal with the deaths of so many."

"But –"

"No but's, mate." Ron cut him off. "We'll miss Fred, every day." Hermione and Harry stared down. "But it's no more your fault than anyone else's. If anything, you made sure he didn't die in vain. All of them, Lupin and Tonks,"

"That's right." Hermione agreed. "They were all fighting to make this world a safe place for us. You've done that, you've made them all proud." She concluded in a small voice, holding back a choke. "Oh, come here."

She reached over and pulled Harry to her, hugging him fiercely. "And we're all so proud of you." She whispered in his ear. Ron patted him on the back, and the rest of the weight holding him down vanished.

"So," Hermione said, letting go of Harry. "The memorial service is tonight, and tomorrow we're all going back to the Burrow." She looked at him sternly, as if she was challenging him to disagree.

"Well," Harry started, his cheeks flushing. "I mean, if Mrs Weasley –"

"For God's sake Harry, do you think Mum would have you anywhere else?" Ron shook his head exasperated. "She said last night, while you were hiding up here, that if she knew you, you were planning on going somewhere else in order not to be a burden, but if you thought she was going to lose another son, you had another thought coming!"

"She sent us up here to check you weren't already gone, she was worried when you didn't come down last night." Hermione gave a little smile. "If you tried to go anywhere else, she would hunt you down and drag you back home."

"Those were her exact words." Ron confirmed, looking tense, as though he expected to have to wrestle Harry to the ground in order to stop him fleeing.

Harry, however, felt tears mist his eyes. Mrs Weasley had always been like the mother he had never known. How had he expected she would blame him? No, she would never, and for that he was eternally grateful. And she had called the Burrow his home ...

Hermione was standing up. "So you'd better clean up, and we'll meet you downstairs in half an hour." She said in a business-like way. Ron clapped him on the shoulder again, and left the room after Hermione.

Half an hour later, Harry was showered and dressed again, in the same clothes he had been wearing for the battle, albeit much cleaner than they had been. He had doused them with Aquamenti, and then dried them with his wand.

Now, he made his way down to the Great Hall with a growing feeling of apprehension. He had seen the Weasley's after the battle, of course, but he now wanted to let them know how sorry he was, even if they didn't blame him for Fred.

He entered the Great Hall, and was instantly smothered by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, I've been so worried about you!" She squeezed him so tightly he gasped for a breath over her shoulder.

"Now, Molly, let him breathe." The easy-going voice of Mr Weasley came from behind her. Mrs Weasley released Harry to hold him by the shoulders. She smiled at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. He felt oddly emotional.

"Mrs Weasley, I – " Harry began.

"Now dear, Hermione's told us all about how you feel."

She had, had she? Harry thought, looking at Hermione. She had the decency to look abashed, but he didn't really mind. It saved him having to start an awkward conversation, one which Mrs Weasley had now started.

"And we don't blame you one bit!" She finished tremulously.

"Harry, it was no-one's fault." Bill said. Harry looked at him standing to the side with Charlie, Percy and George. "We were all there, there was nothing you could have done. Stop blaming yourself, you've got enough on your shoulders." He added softly.

All the Weasley's were looking at him carefully, trying to decipher his expression, but it was when George gave him a shaky smile that he cracked. They didn't blame him. He was always welcome where they were. He returned the smile.

"So Harry's coming home with us, right?" A small voice to his left asked. He nearly cricked his neck, turning to look at Ginny. She looked small by her father's side, but met his eyes determinedly. Hers was the only accusing gaze on his.

He felt a pang of remorse that he had already broken his promise to her. He looked at her apologetically and nodded his agreement. She looked satisfied, though it was with a hint of confusion that she looked away.

Harry sighed internally. He would make it up to her soon. He was actually glad that her brothers knew nothing about them. They would surely make him answer for messing with her again, although he fully intended to rectify it – if she would still have him.

"Right, well, that's settled then." Ron said, breaking the silence. Mrs Weasley still had Harry by the shoulders. Bill, Percy and George looked lost for a moment, then snapped to attention. It was obvious they were all still grieving, but they seemed to have got over the shock of it.

It was still hard to comprehend though, Harry thought morosely, sitting down to lunch in the Great Hall. Never hearing Fred crack a joke again? Never seeing Tonks mess around with her metamorphosing again, or hear Lupin's words of wisdom.

They would get through it in the end, he thought tiredly.

"Harry!" Hermione nudged him just as his nose was about to plunge into his bowl of stew.

"Bed!" Mrs Weasley announced. "Harry, you look like you haven't slept in days. I'll have Ron wake you before the Memorial Service."

He didn't argue with her, but trudged up to his dormitory once again, only this time, climbing between the soft, warm sheets and sinking down into welcomed unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Burrow

**Harry Potter and the Years of Freedom**

**Chapter 3: Back to the Burrow**

It was the day after the mass memorial service had been held for all who had perished during the battle. Tears had been shed, speeches had been made, but it had been more than that. It was a celebration, of all the lives lost, and the bravery of those who gave them to ensure the safety of the wider wizarding world.

"For the Greater Good." Harry murmered under his breath. He had read those exact words in a letter Dumbledore had written to his one-time friend, Gellert Grindlewald. But this time their meaning was, altogether, quite different. So many had died, but not in vain.

Harry reminded himself that everyone who stayed to fight had done so of their own accord. It had been their choice, their bravery. He felt as though everyone deserved honorary Gryffindor admittance, but dismissed the idea as discriminatory.

Dumbledore had once said to Snape, as he saw it in the latter's memory, that perhaps they were sorted too soon. But in truth, it didn't matter what house they were in. Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's alike had fought, and died for victory. Everyone, but the Slytherin's. They were mainly the opposition. But, Harry reasoned, if it hadn't been for Narcissa Malfoy, he would be dead.

On that sobering thought, he left his dormitory and joined Ron and Hermione in the common room. They all went down to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall was organising Portkeys in order for the survivors to make quick and unimpeded exits. When Harry entered the hall, she came rushing over. He realised he hadn't seen her since the night of the battle,

"Harry!" She said warmly. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Um – Professor?" Harry said, slightly confused by this display of affection. McGonagall was usually so … uptight, was the only word he could think of.

When she released him, she had tears in her eyes behind her glasses. She sniffled, and beamed at him. Her iron-grey hair was back in its customary tight bun and her robes were again impeccably straight. The only signs of the recent battle were the half-healed cuts on her cheek, and a purple bruise on her forehead.

"Oh, Harry," She said again. "Please don't hesitate to come back here. You are always welcome. Always. And you two!" She turned to Ron and Hermione, hugging them each in turn. Ron looked rather baffled.

"Well, I shall be seeing you all quite soon I expect, with matters to discuss, but for now, enjoy your peace. You have certainly earned it!" And with this, she swept away, leaving them all them all speechless.

Ron led the way over to the rest of the Weasleys, where Mrs Weasley greeted them all warmly. She was holding an empty torch bracket, and instructed everyone to take a hold of it. Somehow, Harry ended up next to Ginny, and tried not to meet her gaze as they were all sucked into swirling blue abyss.

Harry, consumed with thoughts spiralling off Ginny's close proximity, forgot to look for the approaching floor and promptly crashed into it. A loud thump from behind him told him that Ron had made the same mistake, and probably that it was Hermione who landed neatly next to him.

He stood slowly, trying to ignore his battle-induced aches and pains, and was helped by a small hand that reached out to take his. He met Ginny's eyes for a second then looked away. Later, he told himself.

Mrs Weasley took one look at her worn-down, exhausted family, and began preparing lunch for them all. It was with a single-minded intensity that she whipped out pots and pans, that she bewitched knives to start chopping, and water to start boiling. Harry watched her solemnly, feeling sure that she was trying to cope with Fred's death by over-caring for the rest of her family.

Another hand took his, and was tugging him away. He followed Hermione and Ron out of the kitchen and upstairs into Ron's room. They shut the door, and sat on the bed in a circle. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was only starting to hit him that they had nothing to do. They had finished the mission Dumbledore had given him.

He looked at Ron and Hermione's faces. They were looking at him curiously. He fought a curious urge to grin; they had looked at him like that almost two years ago, when he had first discovered the nature of the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney.

He spoke first, in a hushed voice. "We're finished."

"We're done," Came Hermione's awed whisper.

"Voldemort's gone!" Ron grinned.

Harry suddenly started laughing, all the pent up joy and relief he felt at the ending of the battle flooding out. Hermione and Ron smiled too, holding hands. Harry laughed until he felt tired, and sad. So many emotions were running through him, he thought sleepily. But he wouldn't think now … through a haze of sleep he saw Ron and Hermione get up and leave the room. Then he rolled over and knew no more.

Harry slept all through that day, and into the night. When he woke, the moon was shining through a gap in the curtains and the house was deathly still. Well, apart from the snores of Ron, who lay on the camper bed, and the occasional groans and clanks from the ghoul in the attic.

Harry grinned. He was back in his second favourite building, back home. When he had left the Burrow at Bill and Fleur's wedding, he hadn't know if he would be back. He found it hard to believe that he was free; his life had so far been so completely overshadowed by Voldemort.

He yawned and rolled out of the bed. He decided to head downstairs to get a glass of water.

It was as he was heading back upstairs that he realised that the door to Ginny's room was slightly ajar. An overwhelming curiosity bade him to tiptoe forwards and peek in. Her room was dark, but he could vaguely make out a slight figure curled up on top of the mattress, her hair splayed out on the pillow.

He pushed the door open a few more centimetres and moved forward so he could see her chest moving up and down, rhythmically, slowly breathing. His heart lurched as her eyelashes fluttered. She rolled over, her face tipped towards him. Heart beating fast, he tried to close the door quietly, but as he was tiptoeing away he heard her voice.

"Harry?"

He froze.

"Is that you?" Ginny whispered.

He turned around, his cheeks flaming, and approached her door once more. She was sitting up, blinking sleepily.

"Uh, I was just– " He stammered. "I was just walking by," he said lamely.

"Don't be silly!" She smiled and patted the bed next to her. "Come here."

Nervously, Harry walked over and perched on the end of the bed, trying not to look at her pyjama top, which was currently revealing quite a lot.

"Wow." She said. "You're acting like my brothers. What up?" her tone was light, but it barely concealed her hurt and confusion at the way he had been treating her over the past few days.

His heart clenched, and he knew that it was now or never. He could explain and apologise, or forever let her go. He took a deep breath. He had always been nervous around girls, but with her it was even worse.

"Ginny," he started. "I'm, um," he flushed a darker red. "I – I was a fool!" he blurted out, finally looking at her. The look of sweet confusion was still on her face.

"I'm really, really sorry for the way I've treated you. I said I would never hurt you again, and I've gone and done it. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be with me. I was a fool." He repeated, looking down.

She frowned, but he continued. He wanted to get it all out.

"After we – kissed, I felt horrible, about everyone who died. Especially Fred. I didn't want to cause you or your family any more hurt. I was just thinking, that all those people who died, well, it should have been me. Voldemort only wanted me. And I let them die."

She began to interrupt, but he carried on.

"Ron and Hermione talked to me. I still feel horribly guilty, and the pain of losing Fred, Remus and Tonks is just, well, you know, I guess. But they helped me to deal with it. And it will get easier in time." He looked at her, his eyes burning with regret. She leaned forward and cupped his face.

"Harry, I don't blame you for Fred's death. No-one does. I know that you're hurting, that's why I let you alone these past few days. I'm prepared to help you get through this, every bit of it. Last week, I was terrified that Voldemort would kill my family. Now Fred – well, I'm only scared of losing you." She gazed fiercely into his eyes. "If you don't want me, look me in the eyes and tell me straight. If you do, then I'm here for you. Always."

Harry gazed at her. Her bright red hair was ruffled from being slept on, her brown eyes were bright with unshed tears and her pyjama bottoms were too short for her, and covered with little tiny golden snitches.

She saw him looking at them and took her hands off his face to curl them in her lap. "I had Mum make these the summer after first year. You saved me, remember?" Her tone was light and conversational, but her cheeks flushed at the memory.

Harry didn't wait any longer. He leant forward and captured her lips in the softest kiss imaginable. His lips lingered on hers for several moments, barely touching, yet when they broke apart their breath was coming short and fast.

Harry smiled, trying not to betray the fireworks going off in his stomach. "I love you Gin," He whispered.

She responded by pulling him in for another kiss, this one more passionate. The beast that had lain dormant inside him since they had been together in his sixth year purred in delight. He brought his hands to her hair, stroking it, pulling her closer to him. She was everything; the feel of her soft lips on his, the intoxicating flowery smell of her hair, her chest pressing up against his –

He took her shoulders and laid her back on the bed, leaning over her. She was too beautiful for words to describe. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy in his life, except maybe for the first time they had kissed.

He pressed his lips to her forehead gently and she pulled him to lie next to her on the bed. He began to feel slightly uncomfortable as she wriggled closer to him.

"Erm, Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?" She purred in his ear. He flushed.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be in your bed. I mean, your mum doesn't even know were together!" She giggled.

"Well, we'll just have to be quiet then, won't we? She trailed her fingers down his arm suggestively. Goosebumps appeared where she touched him, and he shivered. The heady smell of her almost overcame him, but thoughts of being discovered in a compromising position by her parents or brothers forced him back to reality.

"Seriously, Gin," he continued. "I think, maybe we should keep this a secret, for a while. It might be better if they didn't know yet."

She sighed. "That's probably a good idea. But as long as we can keep on doing _this_," She pressed her body against his and kissed him hard. "Then I should be alright." She grinned.

"Oh, we will definitely be doing some more of _that_," Harry grinned with her.

"On a more serious note though," She began, sitting up. "If you ever want to talk about it, this year I mean, you can come to me." She looked at him steadily. He knew she wanted nothing more than for him to confide in her, to trust her. He did, but he wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I will, sometime in the future." He promised her. "I will." He said again. "And, er, I'd probably better go now." He glanced once at her small pyjama top and took her hand. "Tommorrow, behind the broomshed?"

She grinned again. "I look forward to it,"

Harry left her room quietly, and back in Ron's room, fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

**Note: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, it's been crazy with school and stuff. I want to try and update at least once a week now, so it should be coming quickly! Thankyou for reading, and please review! If you have any suggestions or critisims, don't hesitate :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Fred's Funeral

**Chapter 4: Fred's Funeral**

Ginny yawned and stretched in the early hours of the morning, feeling deliriously happy and content. After all the action and grief of the battle, they were finally free.

News was coming in everyday from the wider wizarding world; parties and celebrations still going on, Hogwarts school refurbished, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as the new Minister for Magic, repairing the state of disrepair in which Voldemort left it – and of course, her own repaired relationship with Harry.

Ginny knew it wouldn't be easy, that Harry would not be over this battle for a long time, but they had months, years, in which to talk. For now, they were just enjoying each other's company. Ginny grinned to herself as she remembered a particularly pleasing hour they had spent just the previous day, secluded in the copse of trees behind the Burrow.

Though the hour was early, and beams of sunlight were just beginning to creep through her curtains, there was much hustle and bustle about the house. With a sinking heart, Ginny remembered the day. It was Fred's funeral.

She sighed. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that her brother was gone. But she knew he would not want them to remember him like this. He had been so full of laughter, happiness and joy. She would have to remind her family of that.

She got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a red t-shirt, which had 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' emblazed across the front. Fred had given it to her for her last birthday. She ran a brush through her long hair and left the room.

Harry woke abruptly from a delicious dream involving a certain pretty red-head when beams of warm bright sunlight hit his eyes. Squinting, he sat up groggily and summoned his glasses. The blurry figure by the window came into sharper focus. She was wearing a frazzled expression Harry had seen only too many times before.

"Get up!" Hermione walked over to tug the sheets off Ron, who grabbed them tightly and rolled over, his snores never wavering. Harry yawned.

"Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically. Hermione rounded on him. "Do you know what time it is?" She snapped.

"Erm, very early?" Harry said, yawning again.

"No, everyone else has been up for ages." She shot back, reaching down to yank the covers off him.

He vainly tried to cover himself up as she went on. "It's Fred's funeral, in case you've forgotten, and Mrs. Weasley needs everyone to help." With a last withering glare in Ron's direction, she hurried out of the room.

Harry felt terrible. He had forgotten. The last few days with Ginny had filled him with such a light happiness that he had almost erased the battle and its consequences from memory. Now they all came flooding back, and settled into his stomach like a ball of lead. How would Mrs. Weasley deal with today? He swallowed, pushing down a torrent of emotions that rose up. No mother should have to bury her son. With practised speed, he dressed and slipped out of the back door unnoticed. He had an errand to run.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with Hermione, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Bill and Fleur had been staying with them since the battle. She worried that George and Percy weren't down yet; she knew that would take this day the hardest. She wondered whether George would ever be the same again, for he had lost part of himself. Ginny knew that she and everyone else could barely begin to understand the strength of the bond the twins had shared.

And Percy, well, Percy felt terrible for abandoning his family, and almost blamed himself for Fred's death. They had made it up seconds before Fred's life had ended, she knew from Hermione, but they should have had longer ...

She pushed away her untouched piece of toast. She looked to her side and saw that Hermione hadn't eaten hers either, but was watching Mrs. Weasley with sad eyes. Ginny looked, and saw her mother bustling about the kitchen, cooking food for later in the day, but was stopping every minute or so to brush tears from her eyes. Ginny felt her heart wrench.

She got up, blinking her own tears back, and went to help her mother. Hermione followed her, and together the three women cooked the feast that would commemorate Fred Weasley.

Harry walked quickly through the streets of Diagon Alley. Though he was concealed beneath his cloak, he wanted to get back to the Burrow as soon as possible, and help out any way he could. The shopping alley looked very different from the last time he had walked though it, he smiled to himself as he remembered that they had entered disguised as death eaters, and exited on the back of a huge ferocious dragon.

As he passed Ollivanders, he was pleased to see that it was no longer the empty, desolate looking ruin it had been for the better part of a year, but restored to its former glory. He could even see the stooped little figure of Mr. Ollivander himself in the back stacking up wands ready to be sold.

He walked past Fortesques Ice-cream Parlour, and was sorely tempted to stop for his favourite strawberry sundae sprinkled with nuts, but carried on, for he was here for one purpose, and one purpose only. Near the end of the alley, squished in between Eelops Owl Emporium and a questionable looking 'Magical Tattoo's and Piercings' shop, was his destination.

An old-fashioned bell rang as he pushed his way into the small shop, empty of human presence. He pulled off his invisibility cloak just as an old man with greying hair emerged from a battered door in the back. The old man's eyes widened as he took Harry in.

"Bless my soul!" he spluttered. "It wouldn't be Harry Potter?" he rushed forward with surprising speed for someone of such an advanced age to grasp Harry's hands.

"Such an honour," He murmured, embarrassing Harry. "Such, well, what can I do for you Mr Potter?" The man had a squeaky little voice and was wearing robes of lime green topped with a ridiculous looking matching top-hat, a dress sense that stirred Harry's memory.

"Erm," He said. "You, erm, wouldn't happen to be related to Dedalus Diggle, would you?" For this strange man bore astonishing resemblances to the man who had come to take the Dursleys to safety. Harry remembered he must find out what had become of them.

"Yes I would!" The old man beamed at him. "My only son! You can call me Telius Diggle!"

Harry smiled back. "Well, there is something I would like to buy," The old man nodded enthusiastically.

"Is it something in particular? Or would you just like to take a look? I have the widest collection of fine wizard jewellery around!" Telius Diggle gestured around the expanse of his small cramped shop. It was true, the walls were lined with shelves, cases and stands upon which necklaces, bracelets, tiara's, girdles and earrings hung. Harry felt a little out of his element, not knowing where to start.

"Well, I'm looking for a necklace," Telius nodded again, encouragingly. "A locket of sorts, I would like to place a picture in it." Harry finished.

Telius grinned and dashed into the back of the shop, calling out to Harry as he went. "I have a rather large collection of lockets, Mr. Potter! You should find something to your fancy here!" He emerged a surprisingly short amount of time later, carrying so many boxes that Harry couldn't see his head. He deposited the on the counter, and gestured Harry forwards.

There were so many lockets to choose from, Harry thought. Big ones, little ones, gold ones, silver ones, new ones, old ones, multicoloured ones, Harry was at a loss for which one to pick. Telius began by picking certain ones out of their cases, holding them up and describing them.

"This one, this one came to me a long, long time ago, beautifully wrought, perhaps, no? Nevermind, well how about this one, very pretty, no, perhaps too small for a good picture ... Well, this one is very popular, especially with Witches! No, well perhaps you could tell me how much you are willing to spend, and who you want the locket for? That may give us a better idea?" Telius suggested, his eyes shining. It was clear he loved his business.

"Well," Harry begun. "It is for a Witch, but not my, well, she's recently lost her son, and I thought, maybe, it would be a nice present," Telius nodded, smiling sympathetically.

"And the cost?" he urged.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said firmly. "She's done so much for me."

"Telius smiled again and bustled to the front of the shop this time. "Then, perhaps, this one would be to your liking?" He selected a case from a window display and brought it over to Harry. In it was a fine gold locket, in the shape of an oval, with beautiful filigree carvings across the front. Harry leaned closer and saw that the carvings were in the shape of letters that wove around the locket.

"_Never Forgotten" _It read. He blinked back tears. "Yes, this is the one." He confirmed.

Telius beamed. "Well then, Mr Potter, I'll just wrap it for you, and Oh! Do you have the picture you want inside the locket with you?"

"Yes," Harry said, and produced a moving picture of Fred and Mrs Weasley, one that he had taken from the living room just before he left. Telius took the picture and bustled to the back again. He was only a few moments, and returned with the case wrapped in brown paper.

"All done, ! I hope she likes it!" He beamed again. "And that'll be 260 galleons,"

"Can I write you a cheque?" Harry asked.

"A – what? Pardon me?" Telius looked confused.

"You know, sign a form that says you can take the money out of my vault?" Harry flushed. Of course, _Cheque_ was a muggle word. Seven years in the Wizarding world and he was still messing things up.

"Of course, of course!" Telius produced an official looking piece of Parchment, and Harry signed it with his name.

"Thankyou very much," He said.

"Oh no! Thankyou, Harry Potter! You are the saviour of our world!"

On that note, Harry turned to leave, but something caught his eye. His breath caught and he turned back around.

"Erm, how much is _that?"_ He asked, pointing to another case.

A few minutes later, Harry emerged from the little shop, carrying two parcels. Although her birthday wasn't for two months, he was glad he had purchased something, for he had been at a loss at what to get her. He hoped very much though, that Ginny liked her present.

Back at the Burrow, everything was being prepared. Mrs. Weasley seemed adamant that her son should get a magnificent funeral, as she baked all his favourite foods, sobbing occasionally that he would never again enjoy them.

Ron had gotten out of bed finally, Hermione having resorted to throwing several pillows at his head, and was dusting the whole house down with a sombre air. Harry entered the kitchen and although no-one asked where he had been, Hermione gave him a curious look. He held tight to the parcels under his jacket and went to stash them upstairs.

Mr Weasley was constructing, with the help of Bill and Charlie, several tables outside that were then draped with black cloth by Ginny.

By three o'clock, everything was in its place and everyone was garbed in their finest. Mr and Mrs Weasley were wearing smooth black robes and Mrs Weasley had on her navy blue Witch's hat that Fred and George had bought her. It was the smartest Harry had ever seen them. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron were wearing black suits, while Hermione, Fleur and Ginny had on dresses made of black silk. Harry couldn't help but admire how good she looked, although he thought it would be tactless to tell her at a time like this.

Guests had been arriving all throughout the afternoon, the entire Hogwarts staff (with the exception of one Argus Filch, and Madame Pince) had turned out to pay their respects, along with what seemed like the entire population of Weasleys. Harry stuck close to Ginny, so as not to lose her in the midst of all her red-headed cousins.

Luna had arrived too, much to Harry's surprise, and wearing bright white robes, heavily contrasting with the sombre black of everyone else. Coupled with her long blonde hair and protuberant grey eyes, she looked very bright indeed.

"Hi Luna, how're you doing?" He greeted her.

"Hello Harry, Ginny! Yes, I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"Yes I'm alright. Um, where's your father?" Harry looked around for someone else wearing the blinding robes.

"Oh, he didn't come today. Seemed to think he wouldn't be well received!" Luna tittered, as if she thought it ridiculous. Privately, Harry thought that he was quite right. The last time they had met, Xenophilius Lovegood had tried to sell him to the death eaters. It had been to rescue Luna though, so Harry could forgive him.

"Anyway, I think I'll go and say hello to everyone else." Luna said, and flounced off.

A grave had been dug earlier by Mr Weasley and George, who wouldn't let anyone else help. He was the only one not wearing black, but blue dress robes that Harry distinctly remembered Fred wearing to the Yule Ball three years previously. It had been the first time he had left his room since they had returned.

Hagrid turned up just as everyone was sitting down, and pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione into a bone-crushing hug, sobbing wretchedly. Harry felt his own eyes mist with tears as he took his place beside Hermione. He looked down the row at Ginny, sitting by her mother, wishing he could have the place next to her, to comfort her.

Fred's body had been brought by Professor McGonagall and was already encased in a dark wooden coffin. The same old wizard who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral now stood beside it. Harry felt rather than heard Hermione sobbing beside him. George sat on the other side of Mrs Weasley, his face ashen and his eyes trained on his twin's coffin.

The old wizard at the front began the ceremony, which Harry hardly heard a word of. He was staring at the coffin, thinking of Fred, and how he never could have predicted he wouldn't always be around. That was life, he supposed. But he felt like he had seen more of death than of life. He hoped it was over now. At eighteen, he felt like an old man, war-beaten and weary. He hoped there was happiness in the future for all of them. God knows, they deserved it.

The old man had stopped speaking, and a trembling Mrs Weasley made her way up to the podium helped by Mr Weasley. She was crying into a handkerchief. Harry could barely understand her, but the intention was clear. That she loved him always, and would miss him every day.

A few silent tears trickled down Harry's face. It took a lot to make him cry, with all the horrors he had witnessed, but watching the woman who had cared for him, been like a mother to him, crying for her son and saying a heartfelt goodbye, made something inside of him break.

After Mrs. Weasley, Bill said a few words, then Hagrid, still sobbing buckets, said how Fred had been so full of life, such a troublemaker. Everyone smiled at this, even Mrs Weasley. Harry felt a little better, remembering him like that.

All too soon, the coffin was lowered into the grave and a shiny headstone set atop it. The inscription read;

_Frederick Arthur Weasley_

_Beloved son and brother, always in our hearts_

_Perished as a hero, valiantly fighting for the safety of our world_

_B.1978_

_D.1998_

The chairs were vanished by McGonagall, and the food appeared on the tables. Feeling nervous, Harry fingered the package inside his robes and approached Mrs Weasley, surrounded by her family.

"Mrs Weasley?" he said tentatively.

"Yes, Harry dear?" She smiled through her tears. He flushed.

"I, erm, have a gift for you." He stammered. He held out the package, and watched with bated breath as she opened it, with a curious expression on her face.

"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am, and I hope this will help you deal with it, and well," He rushed as she opened the case. She stared at the locket for a full minute, in which Harry felt extremely uncomfortable. Did she not like it? Her lips mouthed the words _Never forgotten,_ and she trembled.

"Oh Harry!" She flung her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. He patted her on the back, feeling awkward until she released him, attempting to stem the flow of her tears.

"I love it! Oh, I don't know how to thank you!"She beamed, looking at the picture in the locket. "Here, Arthur, help me," He took the thin chain and fastened it around her neck, where it came to rest over her heart. She pulled him in for another hug, before being swept up by all her Weasley relatives.

"So that's what you were doing this morning?" A voice asked in his ear. He turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Yes," Harry said. "I just thought it would make a nice remembrance." She smiled at him.

"It was a lovely idea. Now, why don't you go and comfort a certain person over there?" She had a knowing look in her eyes and Harry turned to see Ginny standing beside Fred's grave, looking lost. His heart flipped. He looked back towards Hermione, but she was gone. Presumably to find Ron. He shook his head. Sometimes, she was _too_ knowing.

Ginny was standing beside Fred's grave, staring at it forlornly when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see the very person she had been wanting, all through the funeral, but had not dared to go to lest her family catch onto them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He had not approached her yet in the vicinity of her family, as they had decided to remain a secret. It was mainly to prevent Ginny's brothers having a fit and worrying over their little sister, but also to see whether Harry and Ginny could become a couple again.

"Seeing whether you're okay." He took her hand. "Your family is otherwise occupied right now to take notice, I think, but Hermione may be onto us." She smiled, realising that you couldn't keep anything from Hermione.

"You know," Harry said. "She figured out that I liked you even before I really knew it myself."

Ginny felt herself blush. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "But anyway, I came to find out how you were." His fingers brushed over hers, sending little shivers up her arm.

"I'm okay now." She smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I have you." She said simply, cocking her head to one side. "But its George I'm worried about."

"Oh, I think he'll pull through it eventually," Harry said, looking over her shoulder. Ginny turned to follow his gaze. She saw Angelina Johnson, who was Fred's ex-girlfriend, walking up to George, who was standing alone in a corner of the yard. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly, they were both crying and Angelina had pulled George into a tight hug, her shoulders shaking.

Ginny smiled, half sad, half in relief. "I think it'll take a long time, but that's the most emotion he's shown since it happened. I hope she sticks around."

"I think she will," Harry said, and pulled Ginny into a similar hug. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and sighed. With any luck, it would get better from here. The healing process had begun.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Again

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts Again?**

The rest of May slid by in a series of warm balmy cloudless days that belied the usual English weather. The atmosphere around the Burrow was relaxed, and the mood was lightening gradually with each day. Fred's funeral had acted as a kind of closure; although he would always be missed, Harry and the Weasleys remembered that he would not have wanted them to grieve.

Mrs Weasley seldom wept these days, but she could be seen each morning pottering around Fred's grave, polishing it and planting flowers. Come the next spring, it would be a kaleidoscope of colour.

Hermione had left a few days after Fred's funeral with Ron, to find her parents and lift the charm under which she had placed them a year previously. Despite the long flight, (Hermione had insisted they travel the muggle way, and Ron had rather enjoyed it, despite himself) they were only gone a few days. Hermione had been at her parents' house ever since, in order to spend some much needed time with them.

Harry thought the explanation as to why she had bewitched them to forget they had a daughter would also take some time, and understanding. She had been gone for three weeks already, but promised to return for the month of July. Harry could tell Ron was missing her; he was already visiting her nearly every day and moped around when he wasn't.

Harry was glad for this apparent distraction though, it left him more time to be with Ginny. They hadn't decided yet when they were going to tell her family, but privately Harry thought later was better than sooner. He didn't want to have to explain to her brothers that he didn't plan on breaking her heart this time, although he'd done it once before.

He also liked the fact that they were the only ones who knew (well, them and Hermione) but he admitted that at times it could be annoying. It was true that they had barely any time alone. Although Hermione had left and Bill and Fleur had gone back to Shell Cottage, there was still Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron walking around, all of whom had the unfortunate habit of walking in on them just when they thought they were alone, often forcing them to leap apart, which prompted Mrs Weasley to talk kindly to Harry about why he shouldn't be nervous or shy in their house.

The first week of June brought many surprises, the largest of which came in the form of a visit from Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry had woken early, as had Ginny, and he yawned as he made his way downstairs. He checked his hair in the mirror on the way down and frantically tried to flatten his unruly hair.

"Fighting a losing battle there, love" A snide voice told him.

Did the mirror just speak?

"A good haircut can go a long way son!"

Harry shook his head bemusedly and turned to go down the stairs. The magical world never failed to shock him, no matter how long he had lived in it. He passed Ginny's door, then turned and tapped lightly. She opened the door yawning, but already dressed (much to Harry's dismay).

"Hello you," She grinned, batting her long eyelashes. Harry pulled her to him and kissed her lightly. She responded by pressing up against him and raising her hands to his hair. He shivered in delight. Her flowery fragrance wafted around him, making his head light. He started to walk her back into her room where they could continue their make-out session when the stairs above creaked.

Ginny gasped and pulled back. The footsteps sounded louder. Harry flushed as she pulled him into her room and quickly shut the door. They waited, tension hanging in the air while one of Ginny's brothers passed just on the other side of the thin wooden barrier between them. Harry heard Charlie greeting his mother and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Phew! That was a close one!" She laughed.

"Come on, or they'll start looking for us!"

Harry left first, and entered the kitchen ahead of Ginny.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley, and – oh" he stopped in the doorway, seeing Professor McGonagall. Her neat grey bun and smart green travelling cloak looked especially out of place in the Weasleys' jumbled kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr Potter." She assessed him over her glasses just as Ginny entered behind him.

"Morning, Miss Weasley, and Mr Weasley," Ron was just behind Ginny, as usual, the last to wake up.

"M-Morning Professor." Harry managed, whilst Ron and Ginny stood there looking stunned. A diversion in the shape of Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived, making the situation even stranger. Harry wondered what on earth they could possibly want. He hadn't done anything bad, had he? He didn't think they wanted to talk about the battle, Professor McGonagall knew he wasn't talking.

"Eggs, Harry?" A harassed looking Mrs Weasley ladled generous helpings of scrambled eggs and bacon onto three plates.

"Yes, thankyou," He took his plate and sat down next to George.

"Well Mr Potter, I was hoping to have a private word with you, and Mr Weasley. Finish your breakfast, and Kingsley and I will be waiting outside. No thankyou Molly, I've already eaten," She turned and disappeared through the back door, followed by Kingsley, who tipped his hat to them all.

Harry and Ron bolted down their eggs and bacon, and followed her in a matter of minutes.

"What do you think she wants?" Ron whispered to Harry as they made their way outside. "I mean, she can't want to talk about, you know, _it, _can she? We've gone through that."

"I don't know," Harry replied, relieved that Ron was thinking along the same lines. "It could be anything I guess."

So it was with a certain amount of trepidation that they approached Professor McGonagall and Kingsley waiting for them in the shade of the trees that stood close to the Burrow. Ideas were flitting through Harry's mind, each worse than the last. What if there had been a rogue death-eater attack? A break out from Azkaban? Someone else he loved dead? His stomach churned. The sun was rising in a cloudless sky, flowers were blooming and a bird chirping, but Harry couldn't help but prepare himself for the worst.

"Ah Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall greeted them. "You are probably wondering what is so important that it called me to visit you."

Wordlessly, they both nodded.

"Well, in light of your mission this year, you both have been without studies, and your N.E. are incomplete."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't been expecting this at all!

"So," She continued. "Since the world and Hogwarts are now free of Voldemort's grasp (and it was a sign that things had truly changed when Ron did not wince), I would like to extend an invitation to you to continue your studies – if you wish. Now this is against protocol, normally when a student leaves school early, their education is finished and they are not offered another chance. However, these circumstances are unique, and it is the least I can do, after all you have done for us, to welcome you back."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other in shock. They had not been expecting this in the slightest. He didn't know what to say. Did he want to go back to Hogwarts? When he thought of the school itself, the first place he could call home, the answer was a resounding _Yes._

But then he thought again. Since defeating Voldemort, in what many people were already calling the battle of the century, his so-called 'fame' would be at its height. He didn't know if he could handle being the centre of attention for another year. He looked at Ron.

Ron shrugged and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Did you offer Hermione the same thing?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, as a matter of fact I have come straight from her house."

"And what did she say?" Ron asked.

Harry hid a grin. If he knew Hermione, Ron didn't have to ask.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I believe her answer was a rather enthusiastic yes."

Ron turned to Harry. "What do you think, mate?"

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall. "Is anyone else coming back?"

"I have also offered this opportunity to Mr Thomas."

"What about Neville?"

"Mr Longbottom attended Hogwarts for the entire duration of his seventh year, and has already gone to the Ministry to take his N.E. there. He will not be joining you, should you decide to come back." While Harry considered this, she added with a small smile. "You will, of course, be joining Miss Weasleys year." She spoke to Harry, but Ron seemed not to notice.

"Oh well, a grey cloud in the blue sky, but I'll take it!" He looked at Harry. "I'm going back with Hermione."

Privately, Harry thought having classes with Ginny would be one of the better things about going back to Hogwarts. On the other hand though, it would make keeping their relationship a secret even harder. But then again, he would rather be with her than without her. He took a deep breath and made his choice.

"I'll come."

Professor McGonagall's face broke out into a huge smile. "That's wonderful. Hogwarts will be glad to see you again, Harry. You and Mr Weasley will be sharing you old room with Mr Thomas, and you will receive your letters next month. Oh and, I think Kingsley now has a few things to discuss with you."

Kingsley stepped forward. "Harry, I want to commend you myself, and on behalf of the Ministry for your actions this summer. If I know you, you don't want to hear about it again, but I would like to invite you anyway to a special ceremony. That is, you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will all be awarded Order of Merlin's, 1st Class, and awards for Special Services towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The entire Weasley family, and also everyone else who fought in the battle, alive or dead now, will also receive Special Services awards."

Harry gulped. This was even more shocking than Professor McGonagall's offer.

"Yes, I'll come." He heard his voice saying. Ron nodded mutely, his face flushed to the roots of his red hair.

"Great. The ceremony is on Sunday evening, I'll see you all then."

Kingsley and Professor McGonagall were out of the gate and apparated away by the time Harry and Ron moved. They silently made their way back into the kitchen where the entire Weasley family, including Bill and Fleur were waiting for them with bated breath.

Ron broke the silence, smiling slightly. "Were going back to Hogwarts."

The kitchen erupted in cheers and shouts, and Mrs Weasley broke down into sobs and almost strangled Ron with one of her hugs. Mr Weasley clapped Harry on the back, but it was Ginny who, with a look of pure excitement and joy, leapt from her place at the table into Harry's arms. He swung her around, sharing her joy, but didn't realise until her set her back on her feet that the kitchen had gone silent.

He flushed as all Ginny's brothers gaped at them.

"Oops," Ginny giggled. Harry sighed internally. It may as well be now.

He tightened his hold on her waist. "Ermm, I think we have something to tell you guys ..."

**Note: Sorry it's been so long! I was on holiday, and then I found it kind of hard to work up the motivation to finish this, but it's here now! I hope it was worth the wait, and now I promise that they'll be coming faster (at least until the end of summer :P) As always, if you have any suggestions or critisms, please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6: Order of Merlin

**Chapter 6: Order of Merlin**

The entire kitchen was silent. Mrs Weasley looked from Harry to Ginny, and back again. Ron's mouth hung open.

The back door opened and an interruption in the form of Hermione presented itself.

"Hello!" She beamed. "Have you seen Professor –" Her voice trailed away as she took in the silence and shocked looks on everybody's faces. She looked from Harry's arm around Ginny's waist to their audience, and suppressed a grin.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah, um, we're sorry we didn't tell you guys," Ginny spoke to her family. "But, we sort of just wanted to see how it went." She shot her father a pleading glance, asking him to say something. He cleared his throat, and the silence stretched on. There were frowns on Charlie's, Percy's and Ron's faces.

Harry decided to intervene before it got ugly.

"Look, I'm really sorry." He said, addressing everyone. "But I love Ginny." Mrs Weasley's face flushed a bright red, and the expressions on Ginny's brother's faces wavered.

"That's right, I love her." He challenged them with his eyes.

"Well, you'd better not hurt her again," Ron said flatly, looking as though he wanted to argue.

Hermione grabbed his arm, and spoke before Ginny got the chance to lay into him.

"Oh, for goodness sake Ronald! He's not going to hurt her. You should all know that." She glared around the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley hurried forward.

"Of course you wouldn't, Harry dear. Forgive me, I only found out that the two of you were dating last year when Ginny told me you broke up. I hope you don't feel like you have to sneak around." She looked anxiously between the two of them.

Ginny entwined her fingers with Harry's, looking abashed.

"Sorry mum."

"That's alright dear. Just no more secrets from now on, you hear?"

They both nodded. Mrs Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, herding Mr Weasley, Charlie, Percy and George with her.

Ron stood before him, a determined expression on his face.

"Look mate,"

"Oh, for goodness sake Ron!" Ginny imitated Hermione. "We're going to be together whether you like it or not, so deal with it."

"Just let me say my piece!" Ron said, outraged.

Harry motioned him to continue, and squeezed Ginny reassuringly.

Ron cleared his throat. "Just make sure you keep her safe. I'm trusting you man. I know you defeated Voldemort, but she's my baby sister. This is important." He looked awkward as he said this.

Harry smiled slightly.

"I hear you. She's safe with me."

Ron nodded, and cleared his throat again.

"Well, I'll just, um, yeah." He left the kitchen, looking as though he would rather be anyplace else.

Hermione followed, a curiously soppy look on her face. Harry decided he didn't want to know. He grinned down at Ginny.

"Cat's out of the bag now, eh?" She murmured.

"Yeah, you don't mind?" He replied.

"Nah, not really. At least now we can go on proper dates," She smiled up at him, her eyes glinting.

Harry laughed and pulled her to him, brushing her hair back. She tilted her face up to his.

"I will definitely be taking you out, Ginevra Weasley. Very soon." He promised.

She smiled, elated, and brought his head down to hers. Harry kissed her gently, marvelling in the fact that they didn't have to hide.

A small cough interrupted them and they broke apart. A red-faced Charlie was standing there.

"Get a room, you two," He complained, walking past them. "Actually, on second thoughts, don't. That's my sister there, Potter." Harry suppressed a grin, and led Ginny out the kitchen. Charlie's voice followed them.

"I'll be watching you! Her room's off limits! Yours too!"

Harry woke on the day of the awards ceremony with a sense of deep foreboding. It was different however, than the feelings he was used to. They were like, Danger! Danger! This was like, his insides turned to lead, coiling up and refusing to go on stage in front of what was sure to be thousands of people.

He buried his face in the pillow as he heard the door creak open. Sure enough, the curtains were whisked back and sunlight hit him. He groaned.

"Hermione, do you understand the word 'privacy'?" He mumbled sleepily.

She ignored him. "Get up, you two! The ceremony's tonight!" She pulled Ron's sheets back. He grabbed them out of her hands, covering himself up once again, his face beet red.

"It's at eight o'clock!" He protested. "Like, eight pm! That's not for another ..." He squinted at his clock. "Twelve hours!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, exasperated. "But there's so much to do! We have to get ready, prepare speeches, and I thought we could squeeze in a bit of studying, if we're going to go back to Hogwarts!"

She flounced out of the room, muttering; "Golpalott's third law, yes, Advanced Fresh Water Plants, oh! And Introduction to Human Transfiguration, definitely,"

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry heard the words, "Thinks we're crazy," before he hit the mattress again, snoring.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't go back to sleep. Hermione had mentioned speeches? He wouldn't have to give a speech, would he? Of course he would. He had just defeated the most powerful dark wizard of ages past, and spent the last month avoiding reporters.

He groaned, and swung his feet out of bed. He'd better get Hermione's help on this. And as a bonus, if he could keep her thinking about speeches, maybe she would forget about studying.

"Hurry everyone! Harry! Ron! Are you two ready? Nearly? Well come on, come on! Ginny! How are you and Hermione doing?" It was seven thirty that evening and Mrs Weasley was tearing about the house like a madwoman.

Harry and Ron were in Ron's room, frantically pulling on their dress robes. Ginny and Hermione had disappeared around four o'clock to get ready, but Harry and Ron had been worrying over their speeches until a few minutes ago.

Harry finished buttoning up his robes, and peered into the small mirror, frantically trying to flatten his hair. Ron chucked him a round green bottle that he nearly dropped.

"There you go," He said. "Hair smoothing gel. Shineman's finest!"

"Oh, er, thanks," Harry tipped a little into his hand, and tentatively smoothed it through his hair. Instantly, his hair dropped down onto his head.

"Wow!" Harry picked up a brush and tidied it, just as Ron turned round, and burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry said defensively.

Ron clutched his sides. "It's, it's just, I've never seen your hair so neat!" He chuckled.

Harry looked in the mirror again. It did look a bit funny.

"Well, you told me to use it!"

"Harry, you only need a drop!" Ron laughed. "Look, like this," He took the bottle, and squeezed a tiny drop onto his head. His hair smoothed out, looking perfectly combed, compared to Harry's now lifeless looking hair.

"Oh well," Harry said. "Maybe no-one will notice?"

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ron were waiting downstairs with the rest of the family for Ginny and Hermione.

"Girls!" Mrs Weasley yelled up the stairs. "If you are not down in the next thirty seconds, we are leaving without you!"

"Okay, mum! Calm down, we're coming." Ginny answered her from the top of the stairs.

Harry and Ron stood up as they came down. Harry caught his breath.

Hermione looked very nice indeed, in a red silk dress and her hair smooth and shining, but it was Ginny Harry couldn't look away from.

She was wearing a long silver dress, the bodice of which clung to her tightly, and was studded with little tiny pieces of glass which reflected the light. The dress fell away from her at her hips, with long layers of floaty, chiffon that drifted to rest at her feet. Her pale skin glowed, and her bright red hair had been pulled up in an elegant twist, with a few strands curling delicately around her face. She wasn't wearing any jewellery, but was carrying a silver clutch bag to match her dress.

She smiled coyly at Harry. He cleared his throat, feeling hot. The strapless dress did not leave much to the imagination. Apparantly, Mrs Weasley was thinking along the same lines.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." She frowned, her hands on her hips. "You are _not_ wearing that dress."

"Don't worry, mum," Ginny said sweetly. "I've got a wrap," She held up a translucent piece of silk and draped it over her shoulders. It didn't cover anything up, but Mrs Weasley's desire to arrive on time triumphed over her inappropriately dressed daughter.

She pursed her lips and grabbed the pot of floo powder beside the fireplace, preparing everyone to go. She threw a handful into the fire, and Harry was confused to see it turn gold, not its customary green.

"It's special powder," Ginny explained. "It protects you against the ash, so you arrive in perfect condition. It's especially for events like this, when you're all dressed up, but it's more expensive, so you don't use it all the time."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, and by the way," She continued, looking up at him. "What did you do to your hair?"

Harry flushed. "Oh, you know, Ron had this gel – " She laughed.

"Put it more like this," She ruffled it about, and pushed it back with her fingers until it resembled a slightly tamer version of how it usually was.

"There. Much better." Harry smiled.

"You look nice, by the way."

She pouted. "Just nice?"

He grinned and whispered in her ear. "Very nice."

Mrs Weasley humphed, and motioned them into the fireplace.

As soon as they arrived at the ministry, navy blue robed Aurors ushered them into the ballroom. Harry had never noticed it before, but it was huge. The size of a cavernous cathedral, complete with a domed roof and stained glass windows (only instead of bible scenes, these depicted great events in wizarding history) and a huge raised stage at one end.

Dotted about the floor were round tables draped with gold silk and set with golden plates and cutlery, not unlike those they were used to at Hogwarts. The Aurors herded them to a table at the front, right before the great stage.

There were eleven places at their table, but Harry only counted nine in their group. He only had to wait a few seconds though, before Bill and Fleur came walking up to them and took the remaining two seats. Fleur looked amazing as usual, although he still thought it was Ginny who had stolen the spotlight.

Speaking of Ginny, she was sitting next to her mother on the other side of the table. Harry had tried to sit next to her, but Mrs Weasley flapped him round to sit in between Ron and Hermione.

This, coupled with occasional sneaky glances, convinced Harry that she was trying to keep the two couples apart, apparently not trusting their teenage hormones when they were all so dressed up.

He appreciated her motherly instincts, but would have appreciated sitting next to Ginny even more.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the room was flooded with Witches and Wizards of all varieties. Harry recognised his classmates in the crowd of older and distinguished Wizard emissaries from around the world.

Luna arrived with her father, this time clad in unusually normal robes of blue and silver. She was however, wearing her Ravenclaw hat; the one with a lifesize raven that kept looking around and fixing people with its beady stare. It didn't make a sound though, which made Harry suspect a silencing charm. He had heard that raven before, and it was not usually so quiet.

He waved to Dean Thomas, who was there with Seamus Finnigan and his mother, and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil excitedly gossiping in a corner.

Lots of people gaped at him, and showed signs of wanting to come over, but their table was guarded by two stern-looking aurors. Harry glanced at them, and was reminded with a pang, of Tonks. He wished she could have been there, cracking jokes and waiting for her turn to receive a special services award.

When the hall was filled and everyone in their seats, Kingsley Shaklebolt made his way onto the stage.

"Greetings, fellow Wizards." He started, in his slow, calm voice. "We are all here today to witness and to take part in a very special awards ceremony, the likes of which has never been seen by the Wizarding world before. This is unique, partly because we have an exceptionally large number of people receiving awards. These people have shown bravery, courage and loyalty in the face of grave danger, and we are all indebted to them. Now, without further ado, let us begin."

The lights dropped suddenly, leaving only the stage bathed in a warm glow. Kingsley's magically magnified voice began calling out names.

"First, Awards for Special Services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Almost everyone who had fought in the battle was called up to the stage to receive their award, all smiling and shaking hands with the Minister.

Harry watched Ginny avidly as she accepted her award, also noticing others whose eyes seemed glued to her, most notably her ex, Dean Thomas. He ground his teeth, half wishing Mrs Weasley had made her change into a more modest dress.

Once he was finished, Kingsley made a special announcement.

"There will be a golden plaque put up in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, to recognize all who perished during the battle and their Special Services awards."

Harry clapped as hard as everyone else, and felt tears mist his eyes. He hastily wiped them away, and caught Ginny's gaze across the table. She looked at him sorrowfully, but gave a slight smile. His heart twisted, and again, he wanted nothing more than to sit next to her.

Next, Kingsley moved on to the Order of Merlin's. Mrs Weasley's name was called out for an Order Of Merlin second class, which caused their table to stand up and cheer as loud as they could as she blushingly made her way to the stage. Harry was pleased for her. She had been amazing in the battle, and had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. He certainly felt as though he looked at her differently after that feat.

Also to receive an Order of Merlin Second Class, was none other than Neville Longbottom. Harry beamed as Neville had to be pushed up onto the stage by his formidable Grandmother, looking dazed and shocked.

The crowd cheered and whistled, especially those who had been witness to his moment of glory; chopping the head off Nagini, Voldemort's snake. They had no idea however, how crucial that move had been to defeating Voldemort.

Nagini had been a horcrux, and without her death, Voldemort would have been indestructible. The Ministry didn't know, of course, but Kingsley Shaklebolt had some idea, and Harry suspected this was the reason behind Neville's award.

All too soon, the awards were drawing to a close, and Harry felt a familiar tightening sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"And now, three very special awards." Kingsley built up the tension, and Harry felt like he was the winner of a bad game show. "Will Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter please join me on stage?"

Hermione shot them a nervous look, before leading them up. The crowd cheered as they approached Kingsley.

"These three teenagers recently succeeded, as I'm sure you are aware of, in defeating The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, You Know Who, or whatever you want to call him." Kingsley looked at them coolly. "His grave, however shall be marked as his mother saw fit to christen him;

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Aka_

_Lord Voldemort_

_A Great but Terrible Wizard_"

The crowd had gone silent. Harry swore he heard a pin drop somewhere towards the back. The tension was evident, you could have sliced the air with a knife.

"It is my great honour," Kingsley continued, now certain he had everybody's attention. "To award Order of Merlin First Class and Awards for Special Services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Harry James Potter."

They stepped forward to receive their awards, and a crescendo of applause swept through the hall.

Kingsley stepped away from the front, and Harry knew it was time.

Hermione and Ron stepped forward to briefly thank their families, and everyone who fought with them, and/or helped them. It was short and sweet, but it was Harry everyone wanted to hear.

He took a deep breath, and clutching his awards, stepped forward. Every face in the hall was turned towards him, expectantly waiting. He swallowed his nerves (or tried to anyway) and began. He had thought long and hard about what to say, but now he was up there, the words just came to him.

"Um, Hi." He started, his voice shaking slightly. He looked towards their table and saw Ginny nod at him reassuringly, giving him the strength to continue.

"It was nearly seventeen years ago, that the Wizard who called himself Voldemort killed my parents. Nearly my whole life has been eclipsed by him, but now I'm free, I guess I don't know which way to go. My childhood could have been so different; I could have known my parents. The people that did know them tell me how wonderful they were, but it's not the same.

"I got lucky though, in my first year I met my friend Ron, and the rest of his family. They kind of adopted me, and Mrs Weasley had been like a mother to me ever since." He thought he heard a sniffle coming from their table.

"Then I became friends with Hermione, and she's been invaluable, both as a friend, and a force against Voldemort. I couldn't have done this without either of them, and I think the most important message I have learned is the power of love. Dumbledore always said to me that it is the strongest magic.

"Voldemort never embraced it, and he was defeated because of that. Because of his ignorance. If you never learn anything else, please just remember the power that love has. It saved my life more than once."

He stepped back to Ron and Hermione, the latter of whom had tears in her eyes. He received the loudest applause yet, and felt strangely emotional himself. They made their way back to their seats where he was embraced by both Mrs Weasley and Ginny; and it was a testament to how emotional Mrs Weasley was that she didn't break them apart when their hug lasted longer than ten seconds.

Eventually, the noise died down, Kingsley thanked them all for being there, and welcomed them to start eating. Harry looked around to see Luna and Neville on the next table over looking at a menu then saying aloud what they wanted.

Harry looked at his table, and saw menu's. He picked one up, and saw:

_Order of Merlin Awards Ceremony_

_Dinner Menu_

_Starters_

_Prawn Cocktail_

_Ceasar Salad with Vinaigrette Dressing_

_Ciabatta Bread with Mushrooms and Oak Mead Sauce_

_Main_

_Sirloin Steak (12oz) with Garlic Mash and Vegetables_

_Chicken and Ham Pie with New Potatoes and Salad_

_Beef Stew with Fresh Bread_

_Pan-Seared Scallops with Spinach and Mushroom Risotto_

_Dessert_

_Treacle Tart with Vanilla Ice-Cream_

_Chocolate Fudge Cake with warm Chocolate Sauce_

_Fruit Salad with Whipped Cream_

Harry's mouth watered just looking at it. Everything looked so good! Eventually he chose the Ceasar Salad, Chicken and Ham Pie and Treacle Tart, because they _were_ his favourite foods.

Ron chose the Prawn Cocktail, Steak and Chocolate Cake. Hermione went for the lighter option of Ceasar salad, Scallops and Fruit salad, while Harry watched Ginny order the Mushrooms on Ciabatta, Chicken and Ham Pie, and Fruit Salad.

The food was a delicious as it sounded, and for a while no-one spoke. Halfway through his treacle tart, Harry noticed someone weaving in and out of the golden covered tabled towards them. She had platinum blonde hair pulled back into a modest bun, and nondescript grey robes. He almost didn't recognise her, except for the determined expression ... and the way she grasped her black handbag ...

He nudged Hermione. "Look who's coming this way,"

She looked up from her Fruit Salad, and gasped almost immediately.

"Oh my gosh! Will she, I mean, does she ever stop?" She said disbelievingly.

"Hello Harry!" Rita Skeeter said in a sunny voice, capturing the attention of everyone on their table. Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed, and Ginny tensed, as if she wanted to get up.

"Lovely speech up there, but would you mind giving a few personal comments ...?"

"No." Harry said flatly, glaring at her.

"But dear,"

"He said no." Harry thought it was Hermione who backed him up, but the voice came from across the table. Ginny was glaring at Rita with a single-minded ferocity.

"Ah," Rita said pleasantly. "This would be little Miss Weasley, would it? Are you two an item now?" Her fingers crept towards the clasp on her bag.

"Write anything about Harry, Ginny, or anyone else we know, and I'll tell everyone your little secret." Hermione said venomously.

"Harry dear," Rita continued, ignoring Hermione. "You could be huge! Think of the possibilities sweetheart, you, the saviour of the Wizarding world. Front page news for the next few years at least, we could do a nice double page spread on your little girlfriend," Harry stood up.

"I said no." The tables around them were starting to take interest, and his standing alerted a few Auror's patrolling the hall.

"Is something wrong Mr Potter?" One of them asked.

"Oh no," Harry said, not taking his eyes off the reporter in front of him. "Miss Skeeter was just leaving." He hid nothing in his menacing tone, and Rita turned to leave before she was escorted out by the Aurors.

"Think about it Harry!" She called over her shoulder. "You wouldn't want to pass it up!"

Harry sat down, silently seething. Ron, Hermione and Ginny began a furious tirade of remarks about Rita Skeeter, and where she could go stick her quick quotes quill.

The rest of dinner passed without incident, and when everyone was finished, the tables were vanished to make space for a dance floor.

By this time, Harry's anger had evaporated, and he quickly claimed the first dance with Ginny. He began to enjoy himself as he twirled the most beautiful girl in the room around.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed peacefully for three minutes until the song ended, and Mrs Weasley came rushing up. "You wouldn't deny me a dance, would you Harry?" She said, prising his hands off Ginny's waist.

"Erm, no of course not Mrs Weasley." Ginny looked at him regretfully as she was led away by her father, and he started to see what the next few months would be like. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

Four dances later, he managed to snatch Ginny away from the dance floor, and they found a little alcove in which to hide. Harry held her close.

"You look beautiful," He whispered.

"You've already told me that," She said.

"I'll tell you every day," Harry replied. "This dress just shows you off." She grinned and locked her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her, losing himself in her smell, taste, and everything about her. The world was spinning, and only she was real ... until an angry "Hmmphh!" interrupted them.

He lifted his head to see a red-faced Mrs Weasley standing with her hands on her hips.

Harry only caught certain phrases of her irritated lecture as she pulled them back to the dance floor, but he got the gist.

"Absolutely inappropriate ... in a public place ... only seventeen ..."

He sighed, wondering if they weren't better off being a secret ...

**Note: There you go! It's a lot longer than the others, so I hope that can appease for it being late! Sorry! It's not that I haven't had the time, but I guess you could call it writers block. I'm not setting any deadlines for the next chapter, because I guess that's how I work best, but you shouldn't have to wait too long :/ As always, if you have any suggestions or critisisms, let me know, and Please Please Review! I really don't have that many right now, but they make my day, so go ahead! Click the button!**


	7. Chapter 7: Harry's Birthday

**Chapter 7: Harry's Birthday**

Harry was dreaming blissfully. It was so real! He could smell the sweet, flowery fragrance of Ginny's hair ... feel the soft skin of her small hands under his ... he loved how different his dreams were now. No more prophetic nightmares, but sweet dreams of the girl he loved. He felt her lean down and kiss his lips softly, and jerked awake.

She giggled, her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. She put a finger to her lips, and motioned to a sleeping Ron in the other bed. He blinked fast, sitting up in bed.

"Gin – ?"

"Happy Birthday!" She whispered, smiling.

He grinned, it wasn't every morning he got such a wake-up call. And he had completely forgotten about his birthday! He yawned impulsively.

"What time is it?" He asked her, reaching over to peer through the curtains. Pink rays of dawn sunlight softly illuminated the yard.

"Ginny!" She shushed him, moving to sit next to him, a guilty grin on her face. "It's early! Really early!"

"I know!" She whispered. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Seriously Gin, what time is it?"

"Six o'clock." She laughed at his expression. "It's your birthday! I wanted you to get as much celebration time as possible."

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed and rubbing his eyes as he joined Ginny just outside the Burrow. The horizon was illuminated with soft colours, the morning dew sparkling everywhere he looked. Ginny jumped up from her perch on a pile of old tires and beamed at him. Her red hair clashed startlingly with her green jumper and curled down to her elbows. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but Harry could swear that she had never been so beautiful, than at that moment in the soft morning light.

"Where are we going?"

"Who says were going anywhere?" She grinned cheekily.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging me out here so early!" He chastised her mockingly.

"Oh seriously. What do you and Ron _do_ upstairs? Hermione and I are awake at this time every morning!" She laughed at his expression. "Well, at any rate I'm still sixteen, so would you be so kind as to whip that wand out and summon our brooms?" She batted her long eyelashes. Harry wondered where they were going.

After a short but exhilarating flight (he hadn't flown in a while), they landed in a large, scenic clearing in a nearby forest. Ginny took a picnic basket out from behind a tree and laid out a blanket.

"Breakfast!" She said brightly, motioning him to sit beside her. He chuckled.

"Did Mrs Weasley make this for us?"

"Nope – I did. Happy Birthday!" She opened the basket, and Harry's stomach rumbled at the delicious smells emanating.

"Thankyou." He said, touched.

They were halfway through their breakfast when a whooshing through the trees alerted them to more brooms approaching. Harry jumped up instinctively, followed by Ginny, brushing her hands on her jeans.

"Ronald, what part of "Be up early tomorrow morning for Harry's birthday breakfast" do you not understand?" Her eyes narrowed at a dishevelled looking Ron climbing off his broom and a harassed looking Hermione touching down beside him.

"You said not to leave before you!" Ron complained.

"I tried Gin, it was like waking Sleeping Beauty." Hermione shot a disapproving annoyed look in Ron's direction.

"Leave out the beauty part." Ginny replied, not removing her Mrs Weasley-esque glare from Ron.

"I'm sorry! I'm up early, aren't I? We made it." He flopped down on the blanket beside Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday mate – can you pass me the toast? I'm starving."

Harry had settled down and grinned at the proceedings. He pulled the picnic basket towards Ron, who began to devour food like there was no tomorrow ignoring Hermione and Ginny's disapproving glares. They too, sat down.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"This was supposed to be for all of us," Ginny said. "Mum wouldn't have let just us two go without stress." She grinned.

Shortly after, (for Ron was not a slow eater) only crumbs were left at the bottom of the basket. The sun had risen, and the grass was sprinkled with dappled rays of light filtering through the canopy of leaves overhead. It was already warm, the canopy provided protection from most of the heat, but with a noticeable lack of a breeze. Ginny had removed her jumper, and Harry was contently enjoying the sight of her laying back in a small white cami. She had scoped her long hair into a messy bun, leaving her shoulders bare. She noticed him looking and winked. He felt his face heat up as he grinned back. Rather abruptly, Ron yawned and jumped up.

"Game of Quidditch, anyone?"

After a chorus of consent from Harry and Ginny, and a considerably amount of complaining from Hermione, they had all mounted their brooms, and split into teams (Harry and Ron against Ginny and Hermione). They played a revised game, counting the goalposts as two trees close together on either side of the clearing, and the score a pair had to pass the quaffle between themselves six times before scoring between the trees.

Several hours and not a few disputes later, they collapsed exhausted back on to the grass. The boys against girls had worked well, until Ginny decided to distract Harry in a variety of tantalizing and eye-catching ways. This allowed Hermione to steal the quaffle, and the girls to pull ahead. Switching teams, Harry and Hermione drew with Ron and Ginny, while Harry and Ginny decimated Ron and Hermione.

Harry found himself having one of the best days he'd ever had, and certainly the most fun since the battle. It was mid-afternoon before they began to head back.

They were almost at the Burrow when he noticed something was wrong. Flashing light glinted and a myriad of colours replaced the spot in the horizon where the garden should be. He groaned inwardly as a fluttering of colours were revealed to be a ginormous blown up '18' ballon. He heard Ginny giggle from somewhere to his right.

Bracing himself, he touched down to rapturous applause and was immediately engulfed by a wave of people. Several minutes later he distinguished Mrs Weasley's shrill voice through the cacophony of yells.

"Alright everybody! Let him though! Neville, Dean, stop that! Bill – give me a hand. Hagrid, would you ...?"

"All righ' Harry?" The crowd suddenly cleared and Hagrid stood beaming down at him. He reached down to muss his hair.

"Eighteen already." He sniffed, dragging his hand across his eyes. "An' I remember yer eleventh! Lil' broomstick of a boy, didn' know yer had a magic bone in yer! Gon' so fast ..."

"Oh, Hagrid," Harry didn't know what to say. He patted the half-giant's elbow, looking round for assistance when this made Hagrid bawl even harder. Hermione was at his side.

"Come on now, Hagrid." She said kindly, leading him off. "Let's get you a firewhiskey."

Harry looked around. So many people had turned out to wish him a happy birthday! Dean and Neville were there with Seamus, Lavender and Parvati hanging around them, Padma not far off with Anthony Goldstein, Luna and her father were chasing after a gnome in the distance, while McGonagall and Professor Trelawny were conversing with Telius Diggle. Trelawny looking quite fascinated, McGonagall wearing the long-suffering expression of someone who would rather be anywhere else. He recognised the Aurors, patrolling the circumference of the garden, looking tall and stern in their midnight blue robes, more Weasley's than he could count were scampering about the freshly mowed lawn. He spent the first few hours simply going around and greeting everyone, and adding to a quickly growing pile of gifts. Ron served as his 'present-carrier', though Harry suspected the glint in his eye had more to do with relishing the thought of 'helping' Harry to open them later, rather than being helpful. Ginny had been by his side up until they greeted Great Aunt Muriel to the party. She was now being admonished on every aspect of her appearance, from her long 'unruly' hair to her freckles and dress sense. She shot Harry crazed expression from the other side of the garden.

It was six o'clock before they were reunited again, when Mrs Weasley – looking harassed – called everyone to the tables she had set up for dinner. And in end, there was such a chaos with everyone attempting to sit besides the birthday boy that she ended up across the table from him (after having fought Romilda Vane – whom Harry wasn't quite sure why she was there – off with tooth and nail). Ron was to his right and Luna to his left. Everyone had given her a wide berth due to the rather futuristic looking assymetrical blue and white robes she had donned for the occasion.

Dinner was pleasant, and not uneventful. Dean and Shamus had secretly stashed some of Fred and George's old fireworks under one of the tables. When Harry's cake was brought out, they burst out nearly giving both Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall heart attacks, and set Telius Diggle's garish tophat on fire. George grinned next to Angelina Johnson.

Romilda had been giving Neville (who was seated besides Ron) the eye nearly as much as Harry, which Ron found greatly amusing, while Neville looked vaguely flummoxed. Hermione had been giving Harry strange looks from next to Ginny for a few minutes before she said "Harry – did you want something?" He hastily removed his foot from her ankle, muttering something about Ginny, who promptly burst out laughing over her pie. The two girls spent the next half an hour giggling and shooting covert looks at him, which he tried to ignore by joining Luna's conversation with a politely disinterested Parvati Patil.

"So you see, there _is _evidence that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack has recently been illegally imported into England. Daddy and I are going searching for it next week."

As the sun gradually disappeared beyond the horizon and the fireflies began the flit between the candles lighting the tables, the conversation dulled to a murmur. Groups began to leave, some to apparate home and some to dark corners of the garden. Leaning contentedly back in his chair, Harry thought he saw Neville disappearing off round the corner of the house with a slender dark-haired girl. Romilda Vane's seat was empty. He chuckled. Around ten o'clock, nearly everyone had left, and Mr and Mrs Weasley announced they were going to bed. Harry thanked them for a magnificent celebration, and promised that he wouldn't open their present to him until the next day when they could watch. As the temperature dropped, the young witches and wizards relocated to the comfy living room.

"I have an idea." Seamus said some time later, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"What?" said Ginny, raising her head from Harry's lap. Ron and Hermione were sprawled on the other sofa, while Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and Lavender were flopped on cushions.

"Let's play strip poker."

"HELL no." All the girls chorused in unison.

"Well if you want to take _your _clothes off, Seamus, I'm sure we wouldn't protest." Lavender joked.

He flushed, and sent her an appraising glance. Harry wondered what had become of their romance. If they weren't currently together, then he assumed it would happen very soon.

"Well, how about ... strip spin-the-bottle?" Ron suggested, a hopeful look in his eyes. Hermione elbowed him, and Ginny glared.

"What? Well obviously Ginny would go to bed." He said innocently.

"Ronald, you disgust me. Let's play truth or dare." Ginny said.

There was a general murmur of consent at this, and an appreciative whoop of approval when Dean revealed a bottle of firewhiskey. Everyone suddenly looked a lot more pert, the late hour forgotten.

The rules were laid down – a wand was spun, and the person selected had to choose either a truth of a dare. If for some reason they refused to answer the truth or attempt the dare, they had to take a swig of firewhiskey. Dean sent the bottle round once, just to get everyone in the mood. Hermione took a conservative sip, Ron a healthy gulp, and Luna sniffed interestedly at the bottle's aroma before tipping her head back.

The firewhiskey burned the back of Harry's throat and sent chills down his spine. He felt Ginny grimace and shudder as she took her swig.

The game began, the wand pointing towards Neville.

"Dare?" He said uncertainly.

Seamus leaned forward, a glint in his eyes. "Fleur's sleeping in Ginny's room. Go and bring back a strand of her hair." There was an outbreak of laughter at this, and Neville's face turned bright red.

"I can't – I couldn't!"

Ron pushed the bottle of firewhiskey towards him.

"Oh all_right_." He got up and tiptoed out of the room, looking for all the world like he wished he had chosen to tell a truth.

Two minutes later, he rushed back into the room, gulping.

"And ...?" Seamus prompted.

"I didn't! I couldn't. She nearly woke up!"

An hour later, and Neville was passed out on his cushion, having been unable to complete a single dare. Ginny, although completing almost every single one of hers, had a low alcohol tolerance, and was giggling much more than usual. Ron had failed most of his on purpose, and was currently attempting to persuade Hermione to drink some more. Luna was sitting by herself in a corner, having a full-blown conversation with someone – or something – she called Terry, and Lavender had disappeared some time ago with Seamus. Dean and Neville were taking it in turns to sing _A Cauldron of Hot Love_ and Harry was feeling more than a little light-headed himself.

He looked down at a nudge from Ginny.

"I wanna give you your present now." She slurred.

"Gin, are you sure? You're not feeling too good, we can do this tomorrow –"

"No, no, I'm okay." She struggled to push herself up.

"All right." He helped her up and up the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." She smiled up at him, leaning against the banister.

She reached up and kissed him lightly, sweetly. "Wait here a sec." She stumbled into her bedroom and returned a moment later.

It took Harry a moment to process what he was seeing. It was an owl in a large, gilded cage, watching him with bright beady yellow eyes. It was the complete opposite of Hedwig, sleek and lovely with dark brown and black feathers.

"I – don't know what to say!"

She flushed. "I don't know if it's too soon, but I thought you could use an owl –"

"Thankyou, Gin. She's perfect."

"It's a boy."

"_He's_ perfect."

She grinned. "Hope you had a good day, today."

"It was the best birthday I've had, thanks to you." He placed the cage aside and took her in his arms. She wobbled, unsteady through the haze of drink and tiredness.

"Now let's get you to bed." She didn't protest.

**I'm so sooooooo sorry that it's taken me six months to update this! It's no excuse, but I **_**h**__**ave**_** been crazily busy. Anyway, I'm not promising to update at any specific time, but I will not be abandoning this story. So bear with me! It won't be another six months ...**

**Also, to my previous readers, I have changed my penname from bellalunamortale. Just so you know. **

**I'm also having some writer's block – I know the general direction I want to go with this story, but if you have any idea's, of things you want to happen, suggestions are welcome!**

**Thank you xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: The Potter Will

**Chapter 8: The Potter Will**

Harry yawned and rolled over in his camp bed on Ron's floor. It was such a lovely morning, and his covers were so warm and comfortable ... But what was that? He blinked and became aware of somebody chattering over him.

"– you think that you're spending anymore time in bed, you are most sadly mistaken –"

His sleep clouded brain zoned out as he yawned again and blinked. A small, red-haired person faded into view before him.

"– am not waiting a moment longer or I'll have to drag –"

He wondered what on earth Ginny was doing, disturbing him from his peaceful slumber, early, for the second time in two days.

"– going to open your presents for you if you don't lug your arse out of bed right this minute!"

Oh, that's right. Yesterday had been his birthday, and if he wasn't mistaken, the dull ache behind his eyes was a reminder of the evening they had had. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Gin, why are you even awake? You had more to drink than I did," He wondered outloud.

"Oh! Excuse me," She turned and pushed the curtains open, revealing a strong bright sun high in the sky. "You've already slept half the day away! Mum says if you want any _lunch, _you'd better be down. And I guess I hold it better than you." She smirked.

"Ah." He said, squinting at the sunlight. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He hastily hopped out of bed and grabbed his towel, grinning at a restless Ginny. "5 minutes, okay? Then you can open some presents for me."

She grinned back at him, excited like a little girl at the prospect.

"Alright." She turned to leave, her long hair swinging behind her, and paused at the door. "Did you hear that Ron? Lunch!"

"I'm up! I'm up ..." A groggy Ron fought his sheets back, yawning and looking a lot worse for the wear than Harry felt.

He caught Harry's raised eyebrows and grimaced. "Don't tell Hermione ..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I think she knows. We all saw you down that last half-bottle –" Harry replied.

"Yes, we did." Hermione's voice came from the open door. Ron looked guiltily at her stern posture, fighting back another yawn.

Her face softened into a little smile.

"Well, I guess that hangover is punishment enough. Let's get something for you to eat." She relaxed, smiling a good morning to Harry, who was gobsmacked. Love really can change people, he thought, and headed out for his shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ron and Hermione joined them at the breakfast table, looking rather more dishevelled, and shooting each other furtive glances. Harry grinned into his quiche, noting Mrs Weasley pursing her lips, and pointedly looking away.

Ginny barely let him gulp down his last mouthful before dragging him into the dining room where, he was astounded to see the biggest pile of presents he had ever set his eyes upon. She grinned and took his hand, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Now, where on earth should we start?" She winked. "Oh, have you decided on a name for my gift yet?" she added.

"Yes, I have." Harry replied, smiling.

She waited expectantly, then huffed.

"Well! What it is then?" He laughed. She could be impatient sometimes.

"Sirius." He said.

She smiled. "That's lovely."

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked, trailing into the room with Ron behind her.

"I said I've decided to call my new owl Sirius."

"Oh, that's nice!" She grinned at Ginny. "We knew you'd like him."

"Okay, present time!" Ginny exclaimed, clapping her hands.

An hour later, the dining table was strewn with ribbons, colourful ripped paper, and more gifts than they could count. He'd received numerous hampers of chocolates and congratulations cards from people he didn't even know, let alone those who'd been at his party.

In addition, Ron had given him a ginormous hamper of all his favourite sweets from Honeydukes, and Hermione a heavy stack of books titled, _"Magical Careers – Find out what's for you"_.

"Now that the wars over, it's something we all have to think about!" Harry smiled his thanks while Ron rolled his eyes behind her.

In addition to organising the party, Mr and Mrs Weasley gave Harry a brand new travelling cloak, all dark blue velvet and silver trim. It must have cost them a fortune, and he decided to somehow reimburse them for it. Luna had given him, unsurprisingly, a book titled, _"Dealing with the consequences of Wrackspurts: Memoirs of a clouded brain"_, and Harry smiled as he opened McGonagalls gift, a pocket pensieve with a note attached; _"For you to remember, In your own time."_

"That's a nice idea," Ron commented, his voice muffled through a mouthful of Honeydukes chocolate from his own hamper. They were sifting and sorting through his other gifts, Ginny persuading Harry to try on a peculiar tophat from Dedalus and Telius Diggle, when Mr Weasley entered looking harassed.

"I've just come from the Ministry," He started, avoiding their eyes.

"Dad..?" Ron questioned.

Harry's smile slid off his face. He got up, bracing himself. "Something's happened." It was not a question, but a statement. He had known it was only a matter of time. It couldn't just be alright. It had been far too quiet ever since ... that night. He would never be allowed peace.

"I have to tell you, before you hear it from someone else." Mr Weasley continued. "I don't want you to worry, but there's been a warning."

"What kind of warning?" Ginny asked, fear in her voice.

"Escaped death-eaters. The ones who didn't hang around to see Voldemort fall, but they've decided they're loyal enough now. A threat. To the ministry, to hand you over and they'll stop."

"Stop. Stop... what exactly?" Harry's voice was hard.

Mr Weasley sighed. "They've escaped to Europe. We don't know where exactly, but they're recruiting. We think..."

"Yes?" Ron prompted, frowning.

"We think that they're trying to turn Durmstrang against us. School against school. Country against country."

"Hermione caught her breath.

"But, nobody knows where Durmstrang is..." Ginny said.

"Right."

"So how are we supposed to fight them, or keep an eye on them?"

"Nobody knows where it is... except for the people who went there." Harry replied.

They all turned to stare at Hermione.

"I don't know where he is." She whispered.

"He would help you." Ron said. "Much as I hate him, I know he would."

"I could, try..." She said, looking doubtful.

Mr Weasley looked at her intently. "Hermione, I'm not asking you to do anything. In fact, I don't want you lot involved at all. I just wanted you to know before you found out some other way. I'll have some people at the ministry try to track down Krum." She nodded slowly. "And Harry, I definitely don't want you helping. You couldn't escape from facing Voldemort, but this is not your fight. I don't want to hear of you doing anything but keeping yourself safe."

"But –" Harry protested.

"But nothing. The ministry is strong again, and Kingsley will lead us all out of this one. You have to trust him. Do I have your word?"

He was silent, his brow furrowed.

"Your word, Harry." Mr Weasley sighed. "Molly didn't even want me to tell you, but I thought you deserved to know. Without your promise, you know she won't let you leave the house."

He looked at Ginny, Ron and then Hermione before finally relenting. "My word. I promise." He sat down.

Mr Weasley sighed again. "Thank you. Now, you have a visitor. From Gringotts, I believe. He's waiting in my study."

Harry's frown became a look of confusion. "Waiting for me? From Gringotts?"

"Mmhmm. I believe he said it was a matter of utmost importance." Mr Weasley left the room, humming discordantly.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Come with me?"

She smiled.

* * *

"Griphook?" Harry entered the room ahead of Ginny, and thought he recognised the Goblin sitting on the other side of the desk there. The Goblin raised its head to stare at him through wise, beady eyes, similar to his Goblin acquaintance, but unfamiliar.

"My name is Gornuk, Mr Potter, and I wish to see you alone." He turned a disapproving gaze at Ginny.

Harry vaguely remembered meeting the Goblin at Gringotts during one of his many visits there. "Her name is Ginny, and you are to see us together."

Gornuk regarded him silently with raised eyebrows. Harry stood his ground, staring back.

"Very well." The goblin sat back and motioned to the chairs. "Take a seat."

"Mr Potter, are you aware of the nature of my meeting you today?" Gornuk spoke to him only, ignoring Ginny's presence. He scooped up a stack of official looking parchment bearing both Ministry and Gringotts seals.

Harry shook his head impassively.

"I have here," Gornuk said slowly, "the combined will of Mr James Potter and Mrs Lily Potter née Evans." He paused at Harry's widening eyes. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it, the warmth of her palm reassuring. His throat felt dry.

Gornuk plucked the topmost parchment, a single sheet, with his long slender fingers and handed to Harry. He took the paper. Underneath the formal statements was written a single line, in elegant flowing scripture that Harry recognised as his mothers.

_**I, Lily Potter ne**__**́**__**e Evans and I, James Potter hereby do declare Harry James Potter our single and only heir, leaving in his possession all our worldly goods and inheritances.**_

Harry read and re-read this sentence over and over again, and stared at the signatures below, memorising them. His parents had written this, signed this, and left him everything. His heart felt both light and heavy as he was consumed with love and grief.

He looked up through misty glasses. "So, Godric's hollow is officially mine?" He thought to himself how much he would like going back there and fixing it up.

"It's quite simple Mr Potter," Gornuk selected a few more sheets of parchment. "Everything they owned and/or had inherited is officially yours."

He cleared his throat and regarded the parchment in front of him. "Your mother was the official and legal owner of the house in Godric's Hollow, this is what she bequeathed to you. Your father however, was the last living member of a small but very powerful wizarding dynasty. The Potter's have been prominent in society for well over three hundred years."

"But how come.. I mean, why didn't anybody ever tell me this?" Harry asked bewilderedly.

Gornuk fixed his eyes on him once again, but this time there was a flicker of pity evident.

"There was an epidemic of a rather nasty form of dragon pox in the early 1890's. Many fell victim, and unfortunately the Potters were all but wiped out. Your father was descended from the small family who survived. Incidentally, this was also when dragons became illegal in the UK and Ireland, as published in law by the Ministry of Magic. Your remaining ancestors saw fit to remove themselves from society, mourning their losses and, I believe, re-building their fortune."

Harry and Ginny were shocked into silence. So that explained why no-one had told him. No-one he knew was over a hundred years old, and therefore wouldn't have known about his family. Except, he reminded himself, Dumbledore. But then he had long accepted that it was Dumbledore's way to let him discover things for himself.

"Their – fortune, sir?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Gornuk slowly turned his head to stare at her, but she didn't quail.

"Your father," he said, addressing Harry, "has left you an estimated fortune of three million galleons, six hundred and twenty four sickles and eight knuts."

Harry gave a strangled choke, and Ginny gasped, her mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Estimated, because I currently have five goblins counting."

"But I – my vault at Gringotts –" Harry spluttered.

"Your vault at Gringotts contained that which your parents had set aside for your childhood years. It was decided that you would come into your inheritance on your seventeenth birthday which occurred, if you remember, in the middle of a war. The Ministry attempted to contact you, but were told that you had left The Burrow."

Harry was silent.

"In addition to the property at Godric's Hollow, you have also been bequeathed a summer cottage in Cornwall, a rather spectacular town house in central London, and the main residence, Potter Manor located on the outskirts of the village of Lochinver in North Scotland."

At this point Harry found his voice. "Potter...Manor?"

"Yes. A lovely property that dates back to the 1600's. Since then it has been reconstructed and modernised." The corners of his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. "I daresay you and Miss Weasley will be quite comfortable there."

Harry turned red and spluttered as Ginny grinned and squeezed his hand again.

"Thank you, Mr Gornuk." She said leaning forward. "Is that all?"

"Not quite." The Goblin replied.

"There's more?" Harry could hardly process it.

"From the last will and testament of Mr Sirius Orion Black, last remaining heir of the Black family –"

"I know – Dumbledore already told me." Harry cut in. "He left me Grimmauld Place, and Kreacher."

Gornuk inclined his head. "That he did Mr Potter, but what Dumbledore evidently did not tell you, is that since Sirius named you as his heir, you have also inherited the Black family fortune. In other words Mr Potter, you are a very rich Wizard. The Black family fortune adds another four million galleons to your wealth."

"Right." Harry said, feeling lightheaded.

"The Blacks also owned a castle in Bulgaria."

Alarm bells went off in Harry's head. Bulgaria...Rogue death eaters... threats of violence... he looked at Ginny, seeing the same realisation in her eyes.

"Is everything alright, Mr Potter?" Gornuk inquired.

"Yes, fine." Harry said frowning.

"Well to finalise the transactions, I'll need your signature –"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny exited the study, still dazed. They wandered into the living room, where Hermione and all the Weasleys were waiting for them. Harry told them.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Ron grabbed his shoulders and shook him, his eyes wild and feverishly excited. "Mate – you're set for life! For five lives!"

"Careful, Ron." Hermione admonished him, then addressed Harry. "That's wonderful! And crazy."

"Very crazy." He agreed. "Now, Mr and Mrs Weasley, I have something to give you." He brought two documents out from behind his back and handed one to Mrs Weasley.

She took one look at it and sobbed. "Harry! Oh, Harry, no! You don't have to –"

"What? What is it?" Ron wanted to know.

"It's the deed to the Cornwall cottage I inherited, with their names on it." Harry explained. Ginny grinned, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"No way Harry! You're too noble for your own good." Ron said, wide-eyed.

"Mrs Weasley, please. It's a gift, a small repayment for everything you've done for me. You treated me like a seventh son, and I am eternally grateful –"

He was unable to say anything else as Mrs Weasley had flung herself at him, sobbing and thanking him. When she had at last recovered, Harry gave Ginny the last, now rather crumpled document to hand to Hermione, who stared at it for a full thirty seconds before Ron lost patience and demanded to know what it said.

"Harry's given us a London town house." She said in a small voice.

"You WHAT?"

Harry grinned. "Well, it's not like I'm expecting you two to go live in it for a while, but when we leave Hogwarts, you're gonna need a place to be alone." He winked at Ron, who looked as though Christmas, Easter and his birthday had come early.

"Mate, I can't ever repay you for this." He sounded more sincere than he'd ever been. Hermione stood, tears in her eyes and hugged him too. She and Ron sat back down holding hands.

"Well," Ginny exclaimed. "I think that has been successful!" Harry grinned and snaked an arm around her waist.

"I think we _will_ be quite comfortable in Potter Manor, don't you?" he whispered into her ear. She grinned in delight and kissed him, mindless of her family watching.

* * *

**Managed to introduce a few new plotlines in this chapter! I don't know about you, but I was getting a bit bored with nothing really happening. I don't intend to throw them into another war, but the Death-Eaters **_**are**_** going to wreck a little havoc here and there... **

**As always, please review, and SUGGESTIONS! Nobody has given me any, but if there if ANYTHING that you want to see happen, please let me know. I know that potter-fans like myself are extremely verbal, especially in imagining what happens after book 7. However crazy or far-fetched, at will at least consider your idea **

**Thank you xxx**


End file.
